


Dom Hearts Billy

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light! Fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom Hearts Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy thought it was either one of the most stupid or the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

He had just recently moved his computer into his room so he could access it easily in the morning to check his mail. When he woke up, Billy found his computer on, with the MS Paint program up. Dom had written/drawn him a note like a 13 year old girl with hearts, arrows, and a picture of both of them holding hands. With a heart in between them. Billy counted all of the misshapen hearts and wondered if Dom had ever mastered coloring in the lines. Seven retarded red hearts. The man was in his twenties and drew like a three year old. There were also numerous arrows in the drawing. One, two, three, four, five. Billy rolled his eyes and smiled at the reference to one of the arrows being one of Legolas's. Four exclamation marks. He shook his head. Ooohh, Dommie...

Billy immediately went for the 'Save As' function. It was just too precious not to be remembered.

"Little late for that, love. Already saved it so you couldn't be rid of it." Dom smiled and rested his chin on Billy's shoulder. "Like my note? I think the drawing of us is particularly good." Dom poked at the screen. "See how I used Legolas's right arrow colors?"

"And the excessive use of misshapen hearts? And the exclamation marks? And all five of those arrows?"

"I could make more if you'd like," Dom teased. "I think this should go in a museum somewhere. I'll have Vig publish it in his next book of poetry. It'll be the best piece in the whole thing. Guaranteed."

"You resized my head too small. Red is the dominant color. Not much variety in that department. Plus, I don't know if that's Viggo's um..focus right now. Teenage girl's love note just doesn't seem that..err...moving."

Dom pouted. "I'm not a girl. I can prove that to you right now." Dom waggled his eyebrows at Billy.

Billy turned off the screen. "Oh?"

"Yes. And I might just color some pretty red hearts on your body."

"Don't you da..." Billy was cut off by Dom's probing tongue entering his mouth.

Maybe just for today Billy could be Dom's coloring book.


End file.
